


Early Morning

by castielsstarr



Series: SPN Kink Bingo Fics 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, General Nakedness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There was something about that early morning, right before the sun came up, that made Ruby a little sentimental."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN KInk Bingo! You'll be seeing me filling in a bunch of these over the next few months, so be ready!  
> Square Filled: Cuddling

There was something about that early morning, right before the sun came up, that made Ruby a little sentimental. It wasn’t often that she could just enjoy _being_ without the worry of what the Winchester boys were going to fuck up next, but when she could, it was one of the most incredible things she’d ever known. The weight in bed beside her was among those incredible things, too.

She opened her eyes, taking in the expanse of pale skin along Anna’s spine and the freckles that dusted her shoulders. Her breath was rising and falling evenly, still asleep and unaware of the way that Ruby’s eyes were tracing the contours of her body. The way the valley of her waist flowed into the rise of her almost full hips, the slight curve of her spine due to sleeping curled in a little, those two divots below the small of her back—all of her was breathtaking. And it was only ever in that early-morning darkness that she got to appreciate this.

Anna would leave soon after she woke up—she always did. They both knew she had to, but neither was liking it these days. They had gotten closer than they should have and it was to the point that Ruby was near tears sometimes when Anna left for more than a few days. She’d never let her see that—a demon crying over her angel lover—it was all a bit too much. For now, though, she could keep watching until the sun came up.

Ruby dared to reach out and brush her fingertips, light and feather-soft, over the angel’s hip. She was satin and the goosebumps slowly rose over Ruby’s own arm to touch something so smooth. Her skin was begging for kisses, but it would wake Anna, and as long as she was asleep she was here. She couldn’t chance more than this.

Even the touch woke her and Anna hummed as she scooted back until she was pressed along the length of Ruby’s body, reminding her of her matching nakedness. She let her hand run up to Anna’s waist and then down over her flattened stomach, pulling her closer still. Skin against her nipples made them harden and she kissed the crook of shoulder and neck. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Glad you did,” Anna slurred, her lips smacking together as she tried to clear the cotton from her mouth. “I’d rather you wake me, so we can spend some time together.” Her hand came to rest over top Ruby’s, fingers lacing into the demon’s.

“Let’s not talk, ok?” She laid continuous kisses to that shoulder, not wanting to have to speak, not knowing what she would say in the first place. Unsure if her voice would give out on her.

“What would you rather do instead?” Anna asked, shifting so she was laying on her back, face so close to Ruby’s that even in the darkness, she could see the way her pupils dilated.

She let her fingers dip down to brush the red curls between her angel’s legs before she leaned in to kiss her for real, not caring about morning breath. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
